


xE rre (podfic)

by qwanderer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knows he should be a lot more bothered about the god that's started to appear in his tower despite no word that Loki has escaped from his punishment on Asgard. That doesn't mean he is, not when Loki is actually answering questions that he asks and there's so much he wants to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	xE rre (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [xE rre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/484019) by [FelicityGS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityGS/pseuds/FelicityGS). 



> Thanks to FelicityGS for all the help figuring out pronounciation - and writing the thing, of course!

[Link](https://soundcloud.com/qwanderer/xe-rre) in case the embed thing fails

or [download here.](https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B3VoZ_H5Ek4oWFhWcXgtb1JyVEk/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
